


A Dongsaeng and his (hopeless) Hyungs

by seitsemannen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute platonic OT3 dynamics, M/M, Markson being clueless, Pining, Youngjae's POV of Markson falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen
Summary: Youngjae hadn't known what he had gotten himself into, when he moved into a shared dorms with two exchange students. He certainly didn't sign up to be the confidant for his two hopeless hyungs, totally in love with one another, yet blind to it.





	A Dongsaeng and his (hopeless) Hyungs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill I did for one of my [Patrons](https://www.patreon.com/seitsemannen) :) The prompt was OT3 Youngjae/Mark/Jackson dynamics, and my take was Youngjae having to go through watching Markson fumble in love :D I hope you like it!

Youngjae hadn’t known what he had signed himself up for, when he by happenstance moved into a shared dorm with two older exchange students, Mark and Jackson.

Some things were expected, like having to do compromises on shower and bathroom usage time, and having occasional fights about the standard of cleanliness they should uphold in the shared kitchen, bathroom and living room, but those were nothing new compared to living with his family either, those were the usual things that happened when people had to share space with others. Some things had been unexpected, like the sudden assault of different languages the two others spoke in Youngjae’s presence, but it was turning out to be a good thing, mostly. Youngjae had absolutely no understanding of Chinese, but at least he thought his English was getting better this semester, as he listened to the Hong Kong and LA boy talk in a mix of Korean, English and Chinese every other day. Both of them were also very eager to get him to speak and practice the language, helping him by correcting his pronunciation and cheering him on, helping him to overcome his self-consciousness about knowing his grammar and pronunciation wasn’t perfect as the hyungs told him he was doing well and that mistakes hardly mattered if he was still understood. Another thing that was unexpected, that he thought was awesome, was that unlike any older Korean students, foreigners like Mark and Jackson didn’t really care about upholding a clear hyung-dongsaeng distinction, so Youngjae had the possibility of actually growing close and making friends with the two charming upperclassmen.

But none of those things were a problem, or the reason why Youngjae was  considering ripping his own hair out, or moving back to his parents place, although the latter would completely wreck his academic career, as it was the middle of the semester, and commuting from Mokpo to Seoul simply wasn’t something he could have afforded, time or money wise.

But no, the thing that made Youngjae’s everyday life absolutely unbearable, was the fact that Mark and Jackson were so obviously head over heels with one another, but neither of them seemed to realize that the attraction was mutual, and their floundering around each other, the awkward flirting that was attempted to disguise as just friendly bro-actions, were just becoming too much for Youngjae to handle without wanting to bash his head against the nearest surface. Love was blind, they said. Youngjae agreed.

Mark and Jackson were wonderful hyungs, don't get Youngjae wrong. Jackson was kind, loud and funny, the sort of bubbly personality that was always fun to be around with, and he offered to help Youngjae every time Youngjae even vaguely said that he was having trouble with something. Mark was almost his polar opposite in personality, much calmer and quieter, but he was as thoughtful as Jackson was, not making any sort of number about himself, but taking care of common stuff like that there was always enough toilet paper at the dorms, or making coffee in the morning if he knew others had stayed up late and needed it. Youngjae just couldn't understand how the two of them, who were obviously smart enough to study in the same top university and pass courses with good grades, managed to miss all the signs and pining looks they were sending one another.

Sure, Mark would ask any time he would go to the convenient store if anyone else would like something, but that didn’t mean it was totally a different thing, when he went totally out of his way on a morning he would know Jackson would have a terrible hangover on, and took the bus all the way to Jackson’s favorite Chinese restaurant and back, just to have a bowl of the Chinese man’s favorite hangover cure soup waiting for him when he woke up. Yes, Jackson sometimes stayed extra hours at the university with Youngjae, helping him with his homework or studying for exams, but that was totally different than Jackson going all the way to the university on his day off because he knew Mark hadn’t taken an umbrella, and it was raining cats and dogs.

Youngjae had confronted both of them alone about their attraction, trying to firstly find out if he was right about their crushes (like there was ever any doubt) and secondly to actually try and nudge them into the direction of realizing that their feelings were returned, since after several months of back-and-forth pining, the two of them hadn’t gotten anywhere. When asked, Mark had admitted that he liked Jackson rather easily, but Jackson had required being completely shitfaced, before he was ready to babble his heart out to Youngjae about how he loved Mark’s smile and how it was just  _ unfair _ how handsome the older man was and that he wasn't Jackson's.

Youngjae had listened to both of them patiently, had heard the story of their first meeting from two different angles. Jackson had thought it had been  _ super _ romantic how they had had ice creams in the rain under a shared umbrella the day they met. Mark had been more focused on the fact that he had been saved from getting wet, and he had simply been so grateful about staying dry that he had bought ice cream to a boy he didn’t even know, despite having felt rather reserved and shy as he had been new and in a foreign country.

Youngjae knew all the different small ways the two of them showed love to one another, although they weren’t trying. Jackson was always emphasising Mark’s valuable contribution in any project they were working on, always giving the older credit as much as possible and talking about his good sides to everyone who was listening, being loud and showy about it. Mark was more the silent type, showing love by listening and remembering everything Jackson said, and anticipating Jackson’s needs and thus just  _ happening _ to turn up with exactly what Jackson needed at the right time.

Youngjae knew what both of them thought was most attractive about one another (this wasn’t really something that would have been necessary for Youngjae to know, but he had become a confidant for his two roommates, and while drunk even Mark was more talkative about these things). Jackson loved Mark’s muscular arms and hands, his bright smile and his white, pointy teeth. He loved watching Mark move, and it was no coincidence he had suggested working out together (how Youngjae was roped into it, he didn’t know. Mark and Jackson loved exercising. Youngjae really didn’t). Mark loved Jackson’s big eyes, his cute closed-lipped smile and his strong, thick thighs. He had also been excited when Jackson had suggested working out together, and when Youngjae had tried to quit and leave just the two of them to it, it was actually Mark, not Jackson with his puppy eyes, who had managed to guilt trip Youngjae into continuing with their brutal workout rhythm.

Not wanting to interfere too much, Youngjae had tried being gentle, subtly pointing out the things they did for one another, and that they were especially touchy towards one another. However, no matter what he said, he was met with a wall of excuses from both sides. Jackson thought Mark was impossible to read because he “never talked” and that all those extra things were just coincidences, or nothing more than Mark making sure to bring toilet paper from the convenient store. Mark argued that Jackson was friendly, touchy and even flirty with everyone, and loved doing favors, loved bringing attention and praises to both himself and others, so compared to that, the way he behaved towards Mark was no different, except that they were close friends and so maybe Mark was getting just a bit more of that. Both of them agreed that because they were foreigners, they stuck together like this, and that the touches they shared were simply platonic affection instead of anything more.

Youngjae wanted to scream. Jackson’s hand resting on Mark’s inner thigh platonic affection? Mark petting Jackson’s hair while Jackson slept in his lap just platonic affection? Youngjae got the occasional hug or an arm around his shoulders, that was platonic affection. Not whatever Jackson and Mark were doing.

It took too little sleep and too much cramming for too many days during finals season and four months of living together with Mark and Jackson and their constant pining, before Youngjae finally broke.

His two hyungs had already finished exams the day before, and gone out to the one End of Finals Week -parties together, while Youngjae was still studying away with too much caffeine and too little shut-eye, being the unlucky one to still have an exam on the very last day of the finals week. Youngjae didn’t see what had happened that night of course, but he knew that the two of them didn’t come home together, as there was at least half an hour between the sounds of their front door opening and closing. Youngjae had been making coffee on the second time, so he had been there to receive a Mark who had looked like he had been crying, and who had claimed that Jackson had ditched him at the party and instead gone and flirted to anyone that had come across, leaving Mark to hang out with Jaebum and Jinyoung, two of their classmates that Mark and Jackson didn’t really know all that well, but who were the only other people Mark knew at the party. Jackson hadn’t apparently even told Mark that he was going back home, leaving the older worried as his friend had just suddenly disappeared. Youngjae had had to spend way more time than he could afford with his final exam looming consoling Mark, but he was a good friend and that was good friends did, although he could already guess that Jackson’s version of what had happened that night would be completely different.

Jackson was more than happy to fill him in the following morning, when Youngjae was  _ still _ attempting to study, and  _ still _ didn’t have any time for Mark’s and Jackson’s unnecessary drama. Youngjae listened patiently for the first fifteen minutes Jackson’s recountings of how good Mark looked yesterday and how he hadn’t paid  _ any _ attention to Jackson at all and had talked  _ so much _ with all these other guys instead (Jackson never seemed to notice all the extra attention Mark gave him. Youngjae would have felt bad for the guy, if he didn’t know that Mark dismissed all of the affection Jackson was dousing him in by claiming Jackson was like this to everyone and it meant nothing). But then Jackson started going on and on about it, how Mark had apparently been having his eyes on Jinyoung or Jaebum for a while, and how the two of them were oh-so handsome and perfect and probably Mark’s type and Jackson could never compare, and so on.

Youngjae had four more hours of mercy before his exam, his pulse was probably nearing 160 with the amount of caffeine he had consumed, and he wasn’t sure when he had slept last more than one and a half hours, so he finally snapped, unable to deal with the incapability of both his roommates to discuss things through and realize that they were actually mutually attracted to one another. With a frustrated howl, Youngjae wordlessly took hold of Jackson by the elbow, and with the strength of someone running purely on adrenaline, caffeine and desperation, dragged Jackson into the common room, where Mark was watching cartoons while eating cup noodles.

“I can’t take it anymore! I still have a final I need to survive and you two are driving me up the walls! Stop wasting my time whining about why the other won’t like you back when it’s obvious to literally anyone else other than you two that you’re head over heels over one another!” Youngjae let go of Jackson’s arm and he could see the panic seeping in both his hyung’s eyes as they probably still thought Youngjae was just imagining things about them both liking each other back. Well, too bad for them, Youngjae had listened for them for far too long to not have blackmail.

“You!” Jackson had been about to say something, but Youngjae cut him short, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You get butterflies whenever Mark-hyung smiles with his eyes crinkling and teeth showing, you want to hear just how low his voice would go after a blowjob and you want him to finger you silly because you think his fingers could reach places you never could.”

Jackson was gaping at him, mouth opening and closing as he probably tried to come up with words to deny Youngjae’s claim, but Youngjae didn’t give him time for that.

“And you!” Youngjae turned with the same fury towards Mark, pointing an accusing finger. The older looked like a deer caught in headlights, chopsticks still hovering over his noodle cup. “You think Jackson-hyung is the best thing since sliced bread, you want to squish his cheeks, bury your head into his thighs and/or ass, and ride his cock into the sunset.”

Youngjae crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot as menacingly as he could as he was wearing bunny slippers, and glared at both his hyungs. “Please discuss what you’ve learned and leave me alone until my finals are over, thanks.”

With that, Youngjae stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him, not staying to watch Mark’s and Jackson’s reactions. It was clear that neither of them had any qualms though, in the end, because Youngjae was left alone for the last precious hours he needed for studying, and there was no screaming and fighting or other loud sounds that might have distracted him. It was only after Youngjae had crashed in his bed after his last final and slept for sixteen hours, waking the next morning groggy but more alive than he had felt in days, that Youngjae was starting to feel guilty about snapping at his hyungs, and worried about whether he had ruined something by meddling where he maybe shouldn’t have.

Opening the door to his room to reveal his two hyungs making out against the kitchen counter, where they had apparently been attempting to prepare breakfast, erased the worst of Youngjae’s fears. The two of them did break apart when Youngjae cleared his throat, having the decency to look a bit ashamed, which gave Youngjae hope regarding how much PDA he would have to endure in the following months. However, he much rather witness a kiss here and there and have his friends happy instead of pining after one another when there was no need for thinking that their feelings were unreciprocated.

And if it meant his hyungs had more time and energy to pamper him with food and attention, then it was only a win-win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my characterization of Youngjae? I feel like I haven't written his POV much at all, but I really liked him as a character here :')
> 
> If you liked the story, please do leave kudos ♥


End file.
